


Collect and Release

by MarbleAide



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anxiety, Blow Jobs, Cock Rings, M/M, add
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 09:07:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarbleAide/pseuds/MarbleAide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kili's mind won't focus and his thoughts get too much, Fili knows exactly what he needs to calm down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collect and Release

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, this is my first fic I’ve written since October. Something like that. And it’s Fili/Kili. Can I just say writing these two is a pain in the ass simply because of their fucking names? Because it is.
> 
> Anyway, this is set in a Modern Day AU I’m thinking up in my head, you don’t really need to know much besides my headcanon for Kili is he has ADD/Anxiety. It’s just really fluffy smut.
> 
> Enjoy!

It starts up again one night at dinner, which isn’t all that rare with the rest of the day behind them. Sitting at a table, quiet except for the pleasant little chatter here and there, the clinking of silverware woven in, it’s calm. The noise and activity are mostly behind them, or should be, and sometimes Kili finds that something of a distressing thought that plagues his mind to no end.

Most days, he’s alright. A combination of practice and medicine help him stay calm, focus, not let his thoughts or actions stray too far away from what they should be, but like most people, illness or not, he has bad days. Bad days where he wrings his hands raw against the strap of his backpack moving from class to class. Days where he can’t sit still and has to dismiss himself from lectures, finding that the constant moving of his body and the urge to sit in every open seat until he finds the right one to keep his muscles relaxed grows too much. It’s those times he’s lost on campus or off campus and doesn’t notice until he’s blinking and hours have gone by. It’s then that days are worse than others, when he finally does gain some form of control over the chemical imbalance in his mind to figure out what he has done wrong and panics because of it. The only solution to these days is to call his brother, find him as soon as possible, as Fili is the only person he knows that can fix it in some way that isn’t a doctor telling him to try another medication or double his dose again.

Dinner is no different in that sense. That, when he doesn’t notice that his fork has been tapping rapidly against the side of his plate for well over two minutes now, growing quicker and harder by the second, Fili’s the one who calms his hand. A gentle touch to his wrist, nothing more than that, and Kili is able to breathe again. Their mother stops staring in that sad way she does and returns to whatever conversation she was having with uncle Thorin.

Fili’s hand releases his wrist, ventures below the table, and squeezes gently at his brother’s thigh. It’s not so much intimate as it is a signal they established between themselves, to which Kili pauses for a moment, staring down at his dinner unblinking, before nodding his head as not-frantically as he can. He’s far too frazzled tonight and Fili knows it. Knows the silence of the big house is getting to him, knows his lack of eating has nothing to do with his hunger, knows the way his foot starts to slowly jitter as soon as his grip on it is released means his little brother needs to calm down and Fili is right there to help him however he can.

It’s after dinner that Kili finally approaches Fili’s room, which is expected. He’s been pacing in the hallway for close to twenty minutes now, with neither their mother or Thorin saying a word, because they understand in a sense that it’s not something that they can help. Only when both his mother and uncle venture into their own rooms for the night does Kili knock at his brother’s, the sound sharp and rapid with a stutter in the rhythm that means Kili is trying to control the movement.

Fili answers quickly, smiling softly at his brother as he opens the door who smiles right back before rushing past. The door behind him closes, locks, and they’re left alone.

Almost immediately, Kili starts undressing, to which his brother knows just from that where the endgame lies. It’s not one of the more common activities they do to get Kili to calm down. It’s something that sort of just happened one night, when they were alone and the only thing cutting through the quiet collection of panted breathe was the soft ‘please, please’ that echoed one after the other from Kili’s mouth. Technically, it was Fili’s idea that started off as a joke, but Kili was the one who ran with it. He went to some sex shop downtown so a package wouldn’t be placed by the door for either their mother or uncle’s suspicions. Then the next time his mind got too chaotic he asked even though both of them knew Fili would always say yes in these situations, and it just became something that sometimes happened over and over again like most of what they did.

Kili was naked before Fili could even get his shirt all the way off his shoulders, being pushed down against his bed with maybe just a little too much force, but the look in Kili’s eyes was desperate, his fingers shaking, so Kili didn’t object.

Nimble fingers work on his jeans, easily slipping the button out and pulling the zipper down. There’s barely a pause to pull down fabric before Kili has his hands wrapped around his brother’s growing erection. Fili is half hard already, body so used to responding like this. It won’t take long for him to fill out, but Kili is especially inpatient tonight and without a second thought dives down to take Fili in his mouth.

“Jesus—“ Fili curses, head jerking with the sudden warm wetness that surrounds his cock. It’s almost too much too fast, the addition of hard suction making him hiss and jerk again. “Kili, slow down, it’s fine.” He tries for comfort, fingers carding through dark hair, petting him gently even as big brown eyes look up at him, mouth filled with cock, whimpers ever so softly, and really there’s no use arguing.

“I’m here,” he tries instead, “It’s okay.” Which sounds like a better answer apparently as Kili drops his eyes, going a little bit slower. At least now it doesn’t feel like his bones are trying to be sucked out through his cock, so he can relax and just gets lost in the feeling of his brother’s mouth wrapped around him.

Of course, that moment of peace doesn’t last too long. Kili’s popped off him as soon as he can feel that Fili is fully hard, giving a final lick (because both of them know even when they rush like this, giving head is one of Kili’s favorite things to do in bed) and moves over on his knees to the bedside table, pulling out a bottle of lube and the black cock ring Fili keeps tucked away at the very back for these specific occasions.

It’s a simple ring of black silicone, cheaper, but it gets the job done. Sometimes they joke about going to buy another one, something that vibrates maybe, but never do. This isn’t exactly about the pleasure and intimacy factor that they normally have, it’s about clearing Kili’s head.

The ring is slipped on easily with practiced hands. The pressure of it is almost instantaneous, making Fili gasp softly with the tight constriction of his prick. He shuffled back to the headboard, gets comfortable among the pillows, and watches as Kili crawls up after him, lube already spread over his fingers to warm up on his skin.

This is the part that starts to get Fili’s stomach in knots, because there’s no pausing with Kili right now. Though he’s not unfamiliar or new to this, it still needs to have some sort of care to it, but that doesn’t come with Kili as frantic as he is now. It only takes the time for him to get comfortable straddling Fili’s thighs that two fingers are already pressed inside himself and Kili is groaning.

“Shh, it’s okay,” Fili repeats, hands at Kili’s hips, rubbing gently into the skin to relax him. “I’m right here, we’ve got time. I’m not going anywhere, promise.” It doesn’t exactly stop him, but Fili doesn’t miss the shuttered out breathe that leaves his brother’s lips right before he starts moving his fingers.

Fili’s bedroom is filled with the sound of Kili panting softly with every little squelch of slicked fingers pressing in and out of his body. A groan is heard a minute later and Fili knows Kili’s upped the count to three—he can see the tension in his brother’s thighs, the press of his brow together, and how his arm falls out of rhythm for just a second as he adjusts, but then it quickly steadies and Kili’s right back at it.

He watches closely to his brother’s face, as there isn’t much else to look at. His mouth his open, lips glistening with split that he recoats every few seconds, eyes closed, hair falling over his shoulders and sticking to his skin by heat and sweat. Fili looks down and is happy to see Kili’s at least hard—it depends on the night if he’s really into it or just doing it because he knows it’ll shut his mind up for a while.

This isn’t something that Fili is proud of, exactly. He doesn’t mind sleeping with his brother, though that in and of itself is troubling, it’s not something that makes him feel terribly guilty as he loves Kili just as much as Kili loves him, but this is…

He’s looked it up. In the past years, he’s done a lot of research regarding ADD and anxiety to further help his brother without him ever knowing (he never likes people worrying about him so, especially not Fili) and he knows exactly what this is. It’s called ‘hyperfocus’ when someone throws themselves so fully into an activity in some way to help them feel productive or so they aren’t so horribly distracted. Kili used to mostly do it with his archery, or the braids he put in Fili’s hair, but this activity is much more recent.

“I’m ready, I’m ready, please, Fili—“ Kili’s voice sound a little broken, licking his lips as he readjusts and removes his fingers from inside him, quickly grabbing up the lube again to pour some out and slick up Fili’s cock. “Please, please, Fili, now.”

It’s almost funny whenever Kili asks, as if he’s not the one running the show. Even if he wasn’t, Fili would never say no.

They both gasp simultaneously as Kili sinks down, taking Fili’s cock into his body in one smooth motion, practiced and slicked up nicely. He doesn’t stop until there’s nowhere else to go, flush right up against the very base of Fili’s cock, giving him that perfect sense of fullness that he so adores. Fili’s fingers are pressed hard into Kili’s hips now, the feeling of both his brother squeezing around him and the added pressure from the cock ring making his head swim in the sensations of too much pleasure. Not that ‘too much’ matters a lot right now, as the ring will prevent him from coming for at least double the time it would normally take. They’ve got plenty of time, he knows, but there’s still not a second to lose as as soon as Kili has stopped shivering so much, got his breathing under control, he’s moving.

It’s a slow pace that picks up as soon as Kili knows what he wants, hips moving in short little thrusts up and down with enough force on the down so he can feel the blunt head of Fili’s cock stabbing into him. It sends sparks up his spine, little bursts of pleasure that has his head thrown back and a moan rips from his throat.

Fili can’t help but touch, lean up from the headboard to suck at Kili’s collarbone, feeling the shudder that runs through his brother at the feeling along with the sharp intake of breathe at the shifting of his cock inside him.

They don’t speak much, they don’t need to, as the rhythm they have with each other has been perfected over time. Fili’s teeth run over Kili’s throat, hands rubbing up and down his back, squeezing hips, thighs, little scratches of nails that make Kili ride him that much harder. Kili’s got his arms around Fili’s neck, fingers tangled in the locks—the entirety of Fili’s right side of his head is threaded into little braids that he hasn’t yet taken out to be replaced later. It makes it easier to pull, curl his fingers around each braid and just grasp on to Fili’s hair to hold on as he pants and moans right next to his ear. Tonight, it takes Fili half an hour to come. It’s a long build up of pressure that he feels tight in his lower stomach, finally ripping out of him in what feels like a sudden rush that isn’t quite that at all and is only able to hold back his loud cry by sinking his teeth into Kili’s shoulder.

Kili stops moving in that moment, clutching onto his brother as he feels Fili filling him up, his hips jabbing upwards over and over until, finally, Fili is spent. He falls back as soon as Kili lets him, breathing heavy in post-orgasmic bliss.

That isn’t where things end, however, as he’s still plenty hard thanks to the cock ring and Kili hasn’t yet gotten his fill. He slips off his brother, for a moment, not caring about the seed that starts to drip out of him, down his thighs, and grabs up the lube yet again to reapply. Kili’s back on top of Fili in no time, pressing his cock right back inside to begin fucking himself on it once more. Fili’s barely got his breathing back at this point, body still sensitive, but he only twitches until the sensation moves past him. 

Another twenty minutes goes by before Kili starts to get desperate, spit dripping down his chin as swallowing seems to be too much for him now, skin shiny with sweat. Fili takes pity on him then, wrapping his hand around Kili’s cock, the head of it bright red with need. It only takes a few pulls to bring him off, already so on edge, coming hard all over Fili’s hand and stomach. Kili bits down on his lip to hold back the groan, stilling only so long as to let the tremors in his thighs and the clench of his stomach to pass before he’s moving again.

It goes on like this for another hour or two, at least, with both of them coming at least once more in that time. It leaves Kili mindless and numbed, so focused on the single task of bouncing on his brother’s cock that nothing else in the world disturbs his mind. By the end of it, they’re both shivering with oversensitivity, Kili’s muscles ache from the repeated movement of lifting his body up over and over again, but he needs it. His lip is thoroughly bitten and bruised, letting out a final moan before toppling to the side.

They’re both a proper mess, covered in sweat, cum, and lube. Kili’s boneless beside his brother, leaving Fili to clean them up which is perfectly fine with him. He removes the cock ring with a thick groan, sighing when the constriction is finally gone from his cock. It takes him another minute to get up, pull on a pair of boxers, and venture out to grab a washcloth to wipe them down.

Kili is silent while he does it, perfectly still on the bed while most of their activities are washed away. It’s a good sign, even if it still sort of concerns Fili at the same time, never liking how blank his brother looks after these things happen. By the time he crawls back into the bed, pulling the blankets up around them both, Kili’s back to normal. He cuddles close, so they can wrap their arms around each other, entwine their legs, and slowly kiss until their lips feel just as numb as the rest of their bodies.

“Thank you,” Kili sighs out, already half asleep in his brother’s arms, comply exhausted.

“Anytime,” is Fili’s reply, placing one more kiss to Kili’s forehead before closing his own eyes. “Anytime.”


End file.
